The Holy Britannian Empire
"Chose your moves wisely, the world is watching our game of chess" The Holy Britannian Empire, also known as Britannia for short is an Empire nation located in North America. It is ruled by Lelouch Vi Britannia Nation Facts * Ruler: '''Lelouch Vi Britannia * '''Government Type: '''Absolute monarchy * '''Climate: '''Varies * '''Currency: '''Britannian Dollar * '''Official Languages: '''English * '''Bordering Nations: '''Canada, Persie, Arabia, Chernigov * '''Gross Domestic Product: '''approx. $4.2 billion * '''GDP Per Capita: approx. ' '$3300 * '''National Religions: '''None * '''National Animal: '''None * '''Diplomatic Allies: '''Sweden, Chernigov, Khevin, and Persie Government The Holy Britannian Empire is run by an Emperor currently it is lead by Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia. The Emperor is a bloodline title but any of the Royal Britannian Knights can become Emperor if the Emperor chooses so, thus creating a new bloodline. The Emperor overlooks the entire country, but mainly looks over the Royal Britannian Knights. The Royal Britannian Knights overlook provinces that divide up the homeland. Currently there are five Knights, meaning there are currently five provinces. The Royal Britannian Knights are appointed by the Emperor. Acting under the Royal Britannian Knights are Earls who overlook the individual cities, for every city there is an Earl who looks after it. The Earls are elected from the Royal Britannian Knights. All titles are permanent and one can only leave office if they retire. Meaning, anyone in office can not leave office for another job, only to retire. Emperor- Overlooks the entire country and everything inside it. Current: Lelouch Vi Britannia Royal Britannian Knights(Royal Family)- Overlook individual provinces. Current: Alexander Victoria, William Henderson, Jack Fletcher, Yamato Masamoto, Ciel Phantomhive, C.C, Ali Hassan, Alexander Sakura Previous Royal Britannian Knights: Mujahid Hassan (Deceased) Earls- Overlook individual cities. Council of Citizens- Suggest changes to the city, and province and if the issue is approved by at least 60% of Earls and Knights will be sent to the Emperor. Economy The Nations economy is lead by Steel production and is followed by Tourism and Agriculture. Other methods for finance are Iron, Coal, and Sakuradite. The Nation generally sells any spare resources as it maintains a stockpile to feed and control the nation, along with an emergency stockpile. Weapons, fuel, and aluminum are bought from foreign nations. These supplies are also stockpiled at a standard and contain an emergency stockpile. All products going in the nation must pass Government standard tests to be sold in the nation. This includes everything, from food to weapons. These tests are conducted through out the Empire and anything that fails the test is destroyed, if the product was domestic a letter will be sent to the producers to change their product. If it is foreign the same process will happen. In an effort to combat global warming the nation prides itself in keeping clean. Nuclear power plants are the primary source of power and there are roughly five power plants through out the Empire. Not only is the power clean but there are five recycling centers to keep the nation clean. Although the Tax rate is relatively high at 41% there are some perks where the tax payers money goes. Schools, hospitals, dental care, and colleges are all free given the person pays taxes. If the person lives on welfare they will be offered a job if available. The unemployment rate is very low thanks to the Empire's wide range of jobs and policies at around 2%. Jobs range from garbage man to doctor. The minimum wage is fixed to meet the standard of living without overworking a person. Military Holy Britannian Empire Forces The Holy Britannian Empire's military is cut into 3 different sects. Each sect has its basic Land, and Air military with extra special military depending on the sect. Royal Britannian Forces: Royal Soldiers who defend the homeland from enemy forces and are comprised in every military branch. They are also tasked as bodyguards for the Emperor and guard the nation as a defense force along with the Britannian Forces. They have only three positions, crewman, crew commander, and Troop leader. Special Royal Britannian Forces: Commandos of the Royal Britannian Military and Britannian Forces they are assigned as spies, leaders, and soldiers through every military action. All soldiers are equal, one leader per five men, and one commander per three squads. Royal Britannian Guard: A highly trained royal guard dedicated to protecting the Emperor. Although they were created to protect the Emperor, they serve as the covert operations force of Britannia. Royal Britannian Air Force: When the Oktoberfest War broke out Britannian began investing a lot more into the Air Division. The jets used by Britannia vary but are mainly Avalon-Class Britannian Jets. As time progressed the air force grew and is now becoming even stronger. Society The Britannian citizens are all equals under law. All citizens are permitted to Freedom of Speech, however there is a law against Hate Speech. All religions are accepted and the state religion is mixed and can not be changed to favor one religion over another. Crime is very low thanks to well-trained police officers who are both mentally and physically fit. All races are mixed in the society and there is little racism, except for people in position who tend to be unfair to people without it. Anyone born within its borders is automatically a Britannian and the parents if immigrants are given the opportunity to become Britannians. If they are Tourists they are allowed to deny the child's citizenship but most notify the government so they may process a citizenship for the child. Meaning if the parents are Canadian then the child will become Canadian. Major Conflicts National: Operation Sand and Blood International: Proxy War OktoberfestCategory:Nations Category:Nations in North America Category:Pages related to The Holy Britannian Empire